


Bem-vindo à Família

by MiRz



Series: Família Wayne ou Quase Wayne [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Bat Brothers, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Parte 1 da Série: Família Wayne ou quase Wayne.Bruce Wayne ama a sua família. De verdade, mas ele conhece bem seus filhos e não tem certeza se seu namorado Clark dará conta de ser babá dos cinco por um dia inteiro.





	Bem-vindo à Família

Nascia calmamente mais uma manhã de sábado na velha cidade de Gotham. O Sol despontava no horizonte, afastando com seus raios solares as trevas embrenhadas nas vielas que davam à cidade um aspecto sombrio, digno de filme de terror. A milhas de distância da agitação da cidade, um lugar além dos subúrbios de alto padrão, quase na borda da divisa da cidade, o dia também começava na Mansão Wayne.

Como todos os dias, o velho mordomo da família já ressoava sua presença pela cozinha da enorme casa, batendo panelas pela pia e no fogão, o som da moderna máquina de café triturando os grãos já era ouvido e os ovos e bacon já estavam estalando na frigideira.

Alfred cantarolava algum jazz antigo, por isso não ouviu os ruídos de portas se abrindo vagarosamente na ala leste, destinada à ala da família.

Uma por uma, quatro crianças se levantavam da cama e abriam a porta de seus quartos, espiando o corredor com olhares marotos e sorrisos travessos. Ao verem o corredor deserto e as cortinas já abertas, as crianças sabiam que Alfred já havia passado por lá, o que significava as chances dele voltar antes de o café da manhã estar pronto eram pequenas. Assim, na pontinha dos pés, as crianças, compostas por três meninos e uma menina, se juntaram em frente ao quarto localizado no meio do corredor. O quarto principal.

O que parecia ser o mais velho entre eles ― que ainda sim não aparentava mais de dez anos ― tinha um sorriso gigante na boca e os olhos azuis brilhavam em expectativa. Ele era o “líder” pelo jeito que tomava a frente para a possível travessura. Com um sinal, pediu silêncio aos outros três enquanto segurava na mão esquerda algumas canetinhas coloridas.

Atrás dele, escondida, estava uma menininha de no máximo 7 anos, de olhinhos puxados e cabelos pretos, muito lisos. Ela abafava as risadinhas que queria dar com as mãos tampando sua boca.

Depois dela, havia o que parecia ser o segundo mais velho, tendo os olhos mais astuciosos de todos. Os cabelos como todos, eram pretos e ondulados, mas misturado aos fios negros havia uma grossa mecha branca caindo nos olhos meio verdes, que se reviraram com a cautela do comando do outro, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Sua mão segurava fortemente a mão do terceiro menino, que era sem dúvidas o mais novo dos quatro. Os olhos azuis acinzentados olhavam para os outros com hesitação, mordendo o lábio inferior, meio indeciso se queria ou não acompanhar os outros.

Com o mínimo de barulho, o mais velho girou a maçaneta da porta e com mais cuidado ainda, abriu uma fresta da porta, o suficiente para eles passarem e entrarem no quarto grande. O quarto era relativamente moderno, com os móveis e decoração harmonicamente combinados em tons neutros de branco, cinza e preto. As janelas e a porta de vidro da varanda estavam cobertas com grossas cortinas que impediam a luz da manhã entrar e acordar o homem que estava dormindo tranquilamente na cama no centro do quarto.

A menina foi em direção à outra porta que tinha no quarto e que levava ao banheiro, sumindo dentro daquele cômodo. Os três meninos se dirigiam para onde o mais velho dormia. Olharam para a expressão do homem e se olharam em dúvida se deviam ou não continuar.

O homem estava deitado de bruços na cama, os cabelos negros, como de todas as crianças, estavam uma bagunça, mas as linhas de expressão da sua testa e em torno dos seus olhos estavam suaves, provando que estava bem tranquilo em seu sono. Aliás, era raro ver o homem com aquela expressão plácida. Geralmente, o estresse do dia a dia o fazia ficar com as sobrancelhas contraídas, deixando-o carrancudo e mal-humorado.

O menino de mecha branca tomou a iniciativa, pegou a canetinha preta na mão do mais velho e abriu a tampa com um estalinho. Com cuidado para não acordar seu alvo, começou a rabiscar seu rosto, pintando bigodes e fazendo desenhos grosseiros na bochecha e na testa do homem adormecido.

Os outros dois foram para o closet e começaram a amarrar os cadarços dos seus sapatos até ficarem embolados em nós que demorariam para serem desfeitos enquanto de uma forma ou de outra amassavam e sujavam todos os seus ternos. A menina que estava no banheiro voltou com uma latinha de creme de barbear na mão. Aproveitou a mão estendida do homem que pendia para fora da cama e despejou uma grande quantidade na palma.

Os quatro se reuniram de novo em torno da cama e se colocaram a postos. A menina oriental ficou de frente para o mais velho e usou a ponta do seu cabelo para fazer cócegas no nariz do mais velho, até que ele levantou a mão suja de creme de barbear e passou na cara.

Logo após esse movimento, as quatro crianças pularam em cima dele e gritaram:

— Bom dia, papai!

As crianças começaram a rir ao ver o pulo e a cara de assustado do mais velho. Demorou alguns segundos antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo e logo estava sendo atacado por várias mãozinhas lhe fazendo ou tentando fazer, cócegas na sua barriga e costelas.

O tal homem acordado tão brutalmente, não era ninguém menos que Bruce Wayne, o príncipe de Gotham, e as crianças, seus filhos endiabrados.

— Mas o quê?! — resmungou Bruce enquanto era atacado. Vendo que as crianças não dariam trégua, pegou um a um e os jogou na cama, um em cima do outro para não levantarem e lhe atacarem de novo. — Crianças, o que conversamos sobre me acordar... — começou a brigar com as crianças, mas foram salvas por um choro desesperado de algum lugar próximo. — Isso não acabou! — brandiu o mais velho enquanto limpava a mão na fronha e tentava tirar os resquícios de creme do seu nariz, sem saber que estava espalhando tinta preta por todo o rosto. Levantou-se apressado e foi atender a criança mais nova no outro quarto.

Um berçário foi feito ao lado do quarto principal para abrigar Damian Wayne, o mais novo de todos os filhos de Bruce. O bebê tinha apenas um ano e cinco meses, mas era o mais genioso de todos e Bruce não podia dizer que estava ansioso para seu caçula crescer, já que Damian parecia sempre querer competir seu temperamento com o de Jason, seu segundo filho mais velho.

— Ei, bebê, está tudo bem, essa barulheira é só os seus irmãos aprontando. — Bruce pegou o bebê Damian no colo.

O bebê moreno e de olhos azuis idênticos ao do pai olhou seriamente para o rosto dele antes de dar sorrisinhos mostrando seus dentes de leite.

— Acordou de bom humor? — perguntou suave, fazendo cócegas nos pezinhos da criança em seu colo.

— Acredito, patrão Bruce, que a felicidade do jovem patrão Damian não tenha nada a ver com bom humor ― disse Alfred, postado na porta do berçário, com sua postura ereta e impecável.

— Do que está falando? — Bruce perguntou confuso.

A campainha ressoou alta pela mansão antes que Alfred pudesse responder a Bruce e quase imediatamente depois, um alto “eu atendo” soou pelo corredor, junto com passos apressados.

— É melhor eu descer antes que o jovem patrão Richard espante a nossa visita — Alfred logo deu as costas e pegou o caminho da escada que daria para o hall de entrada, mas sem a menor pressa.

Na verdade, todos já sabiam quem era a pessoa na porta. Com o começo das férias de verão, as crianças ficavam ainda mais agitadas, por isso Bruce sempre tirava alguns dias de folga para fazerem alguma coisa juntos em família, a maioria das vezes eram viagens para a Disney World, mas infelizmente, aquele sábado tinha uma reunião importantíssima com os acionistas de uma empresa que a Wayne Enterprise pretendia comprar, portanto a viagem fora adiada para mais um dia. Então, Clark Kent, seu namorado de quatro meses, se ofereceu para passar o dia com as crianças e se ligar a eles, porque segundo palavras do adorável repórter: “seus filhos são o seu mundo, Bruce, e eu quero fazer parte dele”. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual o empresário se apaixonou em primeiro lugar.

Clark era um cara doce, que nunca tentou fazê-lo escolher entre ele ou seus filhos. Era maduro para entender que Bruce tinha muitas responsabilidades e não só como empresário, mas também como pai, e por causa disso não podia dar 100% da sua atenção a ele. Também nunca jogou seus filhos para escanteio, pelo contrário, sempre se mostrou interessado em fazer parte de suas vidas e não era incomum Clark aconselhá-lo sobre como tinha que lidar com as crianças, porque o menino de fazenda era perfeito assim.

Não era o primeiro encontro entre seu namorado e as crianças, mas Clark nunca havia ficado sozinho com elas nem individualmente e agora o repórter teria que lidar com os cinco de uma vez. Sozinho. Alfred passaria o dia fora fazendo outras tarefas enquanto o empresário estaria naquela estúpida reunião.

Para ser honesto, Bruce estava um pouco assustado em deixar Clark sozinho com seus filhos. Não era um pai iludido que achava que seus filhos eram anjos. Conhecia bem as suas pestes e, por mais compreensivo que Clark parecia ser, temia que um dia ele notasse que ser responsável por aquelas crianças seria demais e saísse.

De qualquer forma, não tinha mais saída para a situação, então trocou as fraldas molhadas de xixi de Damian e o colocou com uma roupa mais leve. Logo depois, desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha.

Tudo parecia calmo e quieto e quando chegou onde queria, viu Alfred cozinhando algo no fogão, Clark estava sentado na mesa tomando café e olhando para a TV que tinha na cozinha, distraído e seus filhos estavam perfeitamente trocados e sentados, comendo educadamente, sem gritar, brigar ou jogando comida uma nas outras. Quem os via assim, pensava que as crianças eram calmas assim sempre.

— Bom dia — saudou Bruce desconfiado. Não tinha esquecido a forma como foi acordado. Colocou Damian na sua cadeirinha alta e sentou-se à mesa ao lado de Clark.

— Bom dia, papai! — responderam os outros quatro em uníssono, sorrindo com caras inocentes demais para ser verdade.

— Bom dia, Bru... — Clark virou sorrindo, mas foi interrompido por sua própria risada. — Acho que você tem alguma coisa no rosto, baby — o jornalista pegou o celular, ligando na câmera frontal e entregando para ele.

Dizer que tinha alguma coisa no rosto dele era apenas uma forma educada de dizer. Sua cara estava toda lambuzada com restos de pasta de barbear, tinta de canetinha espalhada ao redor da boca, desenhos de pênis na bochecha e outras coisas abstratas que Bruce preferia não tentar decifrar depois de ver o pênis.

— Jason, nós vamos ter uma conversinha sobre isso — Bruce disse já sabendo quem era o autor da obra e olhando severamente para o menino de mecha branca — Aliás, com todos vocês — direcionou o olhar para os outros.

— Foi ideia do Dick! — Jason apontou para o “líder”, dedurando ele.

— Ei, você concordou! — Se defendeu Dick.

— Mas eu fui obrigado! — O menino de olhos azuis acinzentados entrou na briga, porque não era justo levar bronca se não tinha culpa. Não foi ideia dele e nem queria participar da brincadeira, mas Jason o desafiou e não podia passar por um covarde diante seus irmãos mais velhos.

— Até parece, Timmy. Você podia ter negado meu desafio. No final, você se divertiu também — voltou a dizer Jason, revirando os olhos.

— Desculpe, papai, não faremos de novo — a única menina disse toda dengosa, escorregando da cadeira e indo sentar no colo do pai com a carinha mais adorável de todas, derretendo o coração de Bruce.

— Eu sei, Princesa, eu acredito em você — Bruce disse suavemente para ela e beijou o topo da sua cabeça.

— Claro que a Cassandra escapa da bronca — resmungou Jason diante a “injustiça”.

— Um dia você consegue imitar a Cass, Jason... Ou não, já que essa sua cara feia assusta todo mundo — provocou Dick.

— Richard, pare de provocar seu irmão — brigou Bruce novamente.

Clark olhava tudo carinhosamente. Era uma cena tão doméstica e rara. Bruce Wayne não tinha a fama de ser a pessoa mais sensível ou a mais suave, mas só porque ninguém nunca o tinha visto com seus filhos. O bilionário era bem reservado sobre a divulgação da imagem das crianças. Na verdade, talvez fosse o único repórter que já chegou perto delas, porém por mais que Perry insista de que deveria fazer uma matéria sobre Bruce, aproveitando sua posição como namorado, Clark jamais trairia a confiança de Bruce. Demorou muito para consegui-la e não ia desperdiçar só para entreter a massa de Gotham com fofocas. Ademais, essas cenas queria guardar só para si. Possessivo? Talvez.

Bruce comeu rápido um pouco de bacon e omeletes, além de tomar quase em um único gole seu café preto, mas logo estava se levantando da mesa para se arrumar. A reunião era bem cedo e teria que sair logo para não se atrasar.

As crianças deram risadinhas entre elas depois que Bruce saiu da cozinha e Clark podia apostar que pintar o rosto do pai não tinha sido a única travessura da manhã. Alfred pegou Damian da cadeirinha depois de alimentá-lo e disse que ia levá-lo para tomar o sol da manhã antes de sair para a rua, confiando em Clark para olhar as crianças mais velhas que estavam terminando seu café da manhã.

Tudo ficou em um confortável silêncio por 15 minutos até que um grito furioso veio do andar de cima:

— CRIANÇAS!

— Oh ow! — disse Tim.

— Que tal irmos para o jardim fingir que estamos jogando pique-esconde? — sugeriu Dick, levantando da cadeira.

Os outros três levantaram tão rápido quanto o irmão mais velho e correram para fora utilizando a entrada dos fundos, até que Jason parou na porta e olhou feio para Clark, dizendo no tom mais ameaçador que uma criança de oito anos poderia fazer:

— Você não sabe de nada, quatro-olhos — ameaçou. Dito isso saiu correndo atrás dos outros.

Clark ficou na cozinha dando risada sozinho até que decidiu subir ver o que teria acontecido com Bruce, encontrando-o no closet tentando tirar os nós dos cadarços dos seus sapatos em meio a roupas sujas.

— Tem certeza que quer cuidar deles? — Bruce perguntou mal-humorado, sem desviar os olhos da tarefa.

— Nunca tive tanta certeza — Clark sorriu e deu um selinho no namorado.

— Pode começar me ajudando a limpar os ternos — resmungou o mais velho vendo a cara desolada de Clark quando viu a situação das roupas. — Bem-vindo à família — zombou, mas tudo que recebeu em troca foi um sorriso brilhante de Clark.

Talvez o menino tímido da fazenda aguente o tranco, pensou Bruce com seus botões enquanto olhava para Clark calmamente arrumar suas roupas.

Hora depois de sair, Bruce parou a BMW em frente à porta da frente. A reunião demorou mais do que o previsto e tudo que queria agora era se jogar em algum lugar confortável e ficar, mas não seria ingênuo em pensar que conseguiria paz e tranquilidade com as crianças em casa. Já sofrendo por antecipação, abriu a porta do hall de entrada e a primeira coisa que notou foi o silêncio. Não era exagero entrar em pânico ao notar isso. Seus filhos nunca, nunca, nunca estavam em silêncio e para estarem tranquilos assim, ou alguém se machucou, ou foram sequestrados.

Largou a maleta de qualquer jeito na mesa ao lado da porta e começou a vasculhar os cômodos apressados, encontrando tudo vazio e em ordem, sem sinal das crianças ou de Clark. Quando finalmente chegou ao último cômodo do primeiro andar, a sala de mídia, finalmente encontrou quem procurava. As cinco crianças estavam todas ajeitadas no maior sofá, dormindo tranquilamente, enroscadas entre si.

— Ei, Bruce — cumprimentou Clark baixinho.

O repórter estava no chão apoiando as costas na poltrona ao lado do sofá das crianças. Suas roupas estavam amassadas, óculos tortos e parecia mais cansado do que ele próprio.

— Como... Como... — Bruce gaguejou. Estava sem palavras. Clark conseguiu acabar com a bateria das crianças antes da hora de dormir.

— Você tinha razão. Da próxima vez, eu vou precisar de reforços. — Clark se levantou e deu um selinho no outro moreno que ainda estava perplexo. — Já que você chegou, eu vou embora.

— Achei que você ia ficar aqui esta noite — disse Bruce decepcionado.

— Oh, eu ia, mas recebi um e-mail do Perry. Tenho que cobrir uma matéria importantíssima essa semana. — Era difícil identificar, mas Clark percebeu a cara triste de Bruce ao dar essa notícia e se sentiu mal por estar saindo correndo, por isso emendou. — Vou tentar terminar o mais rápido possível e eu volto caso você me ver, ok? Eu te amo.

Clark deu mais um beijo rápido em Bruce e saiu o mais rápido possível para fora da mansão, antes que Bruce assimilasse as coisas e perguntasse o porquê dele não querer ver Clark novamente. O repórter adorou passar à tarde com os filhos de Bruce, porém não queria estar por perto quando Bruce, ou pior, Alfred, visse o estado do segundo andar, cheio de coisas quebradas, marcas de tinta da guerra de _paintball_ e uma ou outra armadilha que ainda estavam armadas em cima das portas. Talvez a raiva do bilionário durasse só uma semana. Talvez.

** _Fim _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores mio! Mais uma fanfic fluffy da batfamily, porque nunca é suficiente. Preciso explicar uma coisinha a respeito dessa fanfic. Esta é a primeira parte de uma série de fanfics relacionadas, que eu carinhosamente batizei de "Família Wayne ou quase Wayne". As histórias não vão ser necessariamente uma continuação da outra, mas vão girar no mesmo universo alternativo, mostrando de forma aleatória o dia a dia e a vida desses personagens. As outras histórias estão dentro dessa série, é só continuar avançando. Essas história também foram postadas em várias plataformas, mas o nome do user não mudou em nenhuma delas. Na dúvida, os perfis desses outros sites estão linkados no meu perfil daqui.  
Obrigada a todos que leram. Um beijo de megawatts de luz!


End file.
